


unititked

by creamyoreofillings



Series: unfinished stories [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Mom, Evil Ex, Heavily Implied Violence, Minor Character Death, Panic Attack, Tragic Past™, no good very bad mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: third part to my untitled usuk fic. yes, THAT fic, with that protective and worrisome france i crave.





	unititked

**Author's Note:**

> im lazyy.
> 
> imagine the brackets are italics

Arthur woke up to the sounds of an IV machine.

 

He blearily looks around his room again, already knowing the insides and out of it. It seems to be morning when he woke up. When he looks toward his right side, he was surprised Francis wasn't there, basically looking like shit and smiling tiredly at him. Instead, he found a sleeping Alfred draped across a part of his bed, snoring and holding his hand gently.

 

Alfred's body shifted into a smiling 14 year-old boy for a split second.

 

['Good mornin', wee brother!']

 

Arthur's first action was to panic.

 

He could hear his heart rate speeding up on the machine on his left, and his mind was blank with white static. He couldn't think properly, only anxiety, fear and worry were taking over his consciousness. Arthur's head whipped violently side to side, searching for an escape route. His breathing gets more erratic and the beeps on the machine sped up even more.

 

Trapped. Arthur felt trapped. The white-washed room seemed to shrink in his mind, only serving him to panic even more. His body started to thrash around the bed, scared and trapped like a mouse in a cage trying to break free. His eyes darted around, scanning the room desperately. He saw flashes of a sneering man at the edges of his vision, tentatively dancing away at his peripheral vision.

 

He breathed heavily, suddenly breathless and cant get air into his lungs. Arthur's vision of the room started to change, and then it was dark and cold. He felt like he was 7 years-old again. He shivered violently as the room started to drop in temperature, enough to make his feet feel numb, but not enough to freeze him to death. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and he began to gag and cough, tears beading at his glassy eyes.

 

A spotlight suddenly opened, revealing the body of a 14 year-old boy with fiery red hair, sitting on the opposite end of him. He looked up at Arthur, green eyes glassy and his face was full of bruises and blood was appearing at his forehead. He smiled at him and said something that Arthur couldn't hear.

 

Arthur's panic rose as he tries to stand up and walk towards him. Chains were restricting him, limiting movement, and Arthur struggled. Tears began to stream down Arthur's face and blur his vision in fear, anxiety and worry.

 

A woman holding a glass bottle suddenly appeared between them scowled disdainfully at Arthur. Arthur shrank onto the dark wall and cowered in fear. She suddenly turned towards the older boy, who looked up to her with defiling eyes.

 

"Fockin' ungratefu' shits!" She yelled then kicked him in the jaw, who only gave a grunt while Arthur yelled. "If I did'nt," She then took a swig of whatever was in the bottle. "get pregna't wiff ye lot, 'e wou'nt leff me fo' tha' bitch!" She kicked him again, in the stomach this time, and Arthur sobbed.

 

The woman crouched and grabbed a fistful of red hair, forcing the boy to look at her. The boy just looked at Arthur with sad, but determined eyes and a strained smile. 'We'll get out' He mouthed. The woman's mouth just twisted further. 'Wossat ye said, Scotty-boy?" She hissed at him. "Ye ain't gettin' outta here, ya hear!" She screeched.

 

She then suddenly turned towards Arthur's direction, who just shrunk against the wall and whimpered. The boy across him widened his eyes.

 

She stood up and walked towards Arthur with a malicious grin. The boy shouted at her in anger and fear. "What do ye think yer doin', ye bitch!?" The woman just walked towards Arthur. "Don't ye dare touch 'im!"

 

Shards of glass suddenly rained down on top of Arthur's head, shivering in fear. The woman inspected her bottle with fascination, a drunken evil grin on her lips. The boy across the room screamed further. "You bitch! What did ye do!?"

 

The woman just tsk'ed, and turned towards him. "Dun' ye worry, my smol Scotty." She then turned towards Arthur again and took out a silver gun. She smiled and Arthur struggled around as the gun clicked. "I di'nt do anyfhing to 'im, yet."

 

She then stabbed Arthur in the right leg, who screamed in agony. He slunk into the wall, crying and snorting back mucus, the screams of the boy, no his [brother], still resounding through his head. When he opened his eyes again and looked up, he saw his ex-boyfriend, holding and pointing a gun at him. He was 27 again, half a year ago.

 

"Sorry babe," He said with dull eyes, a sneer on his lips. To think he used to kiss them, Arthur resisted to throw up and cry. "but, you weren't cooperating too nicely." He crouched down to Arthur's eye level, and smirked with dead eyes. "And I know you're kinky as fuck so remember me by this."

 

He stood up and cocked his gun, and turned around to face Arthur. He aimed at Arthur's chest, and pulled the trigger.

 

Arthur woke up screaming.

  
  
  


Alfred jolted awake, finding himself sitting on one of the chairs outside Arthur's room. He checked his watch; '4:38 AM', it said. Alfred sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He was here in the hospital for 2 hours with barely enough sleep to go by. Francis is next to him, head in his hands in despair. He calmed down an hour ago from crying and he told Alfred everything. About Arthur, his surgery, the bullet, his PTSD, everything.

 

Francis even told him about Arthur's brother, Scott Kirkland, who died by the hands of their own mother, and the incident about his ex-boyfriend half a year ago.

 

[Alfred ran to the front entrance of the hospital, bursting through the automatic sliding doors and immediately searched for Francis. He whipped his head side to side, breathing heavily to get air into his lungs after practically [running] to the hospital.

 

"Arthur! Oh mon Dieu, Arthur!!" A french voice cried out somewhere to his right. Alfred caught sight of Francis walking beside a group of nurses, clutching the moving bed where Arthur laid unconscious in a death grip.

 

Alfred caught up to him and looked over Arthur, and to be completely honest, he looked like [utter shit]. He had those mouth-masks things on his mouth to help him breathe, and tubes were leading up to a mobile post with an IV bag dripping some kind of fluid into said tubes. Arthur looked paler than his usual pale complexion.

  
"Sir, sir! You cannot go beyond these doors! You have to stay here-" A female nurse said, stopping him right in front of the blue double doors. "Laissez-moi passer! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi passer! Arthur! Oh mon dieu, Arthur!!" Francis pleaded to the nurse, rushing out his words in rapid French.

**Author's Note:**

> like comment sasquatch?


End file.
